


Resting Comfortably

by godeatgod



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, like a good au where they just fuck lmao, vague body worship, vague religious themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod
Summary: [I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying//I beg to serve, your wish is my lawNow close those eyes and let me love you to death]the first time, feels like the hundredth, two lost souls find solace in one another, in the holiest of rituals
Relationships: Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Resting Comfortably

**Author's Note:**

> this is just wish fulfillment porn man its just nice, nothing fucked up. henrys trans now too.   
> leave comments if you like !

"Henry, are you sure?" Walter paused, a hand caressing the side of his face, he was so gentle and he was so, thin, boney and delicate, and Walter so large, all of his softness a deliberate choice and maybe part of him was scared of losing control, not knowing his own strength or of hurting him. Henry's face expressed nothing but soft affection, Walter could almost marvel at how calm he was, never betraying that he might be nervous, Walter realized he probably wasn't. He had been the one to lead him to his room, he had been the one to invite him over, the one to kiss him first, in all his characteristic shyness, Henry had been the one to try and reach forward, he must have cared for him deeply, Eileen had said he very rarely liked new people, he had wondered many a time before if eileen was the reason henry had worked up the courage. Still, that he'd been the one to try demonstrated a trust in Walter that he felt honored to have earned. Henry knew Walter was safe.

"Of course." Was the answer, "I trust you." 

"But...tell me if.."

"I will." 

It seemed as though Walter was the one doing the stammering, the stuttering, and though he was no stranger to it, It was a bit of a different situation. He just didn't want to hurt him. Henry seemed to have no worries, he wasn't easy to read but Walter was incredibly more in tune with him than most, he often could tell when he was distressed, or sad or particularly happy, and now, he appeared to be completely content, excited even. 

Henry attempted to calm him by cupping his jaw lightly and kissing him, slow, deep and sweet, and it did work, Walter smiled, he was being kind of ridiculous, not in the least because the two of them were completely clothed still, and Walter was just sort of hovering over him, only stopping what was a rather heated but intimate bout of kissing and touching with his nervous questions, but Henry genuinely appeared appreciative, grateful for his inquiries and insistence on his consent. 

Henry gently rested his hands on Walter’s shoulders, slowly rubbing circles into them and curling locks of Walter’s hair around his fingers, Walter reciprocated, interlocking his fingers in Henry’s hair and running them through it, soft with a sort of fluffy texture to it, Henry was always warm and smelled like fresh laundry and candle smoke, and Walter could taste the bitter coffee on his breath and though he didn't like the taste normally on Henry it was near bliss. Very slowly Henry was intertwining their legs, and burying his hands in the long, dirty blonde mess of Walter’s hair. Gentle escalation, taking small steps towards their destination, but even still glad to smell the roses on the side of the path. 

Walter parted his lips with his tongue as a bold gesture of enthusiasm, Henry reacting positively, while Walter was a bit hesitant with it, Henry not only opened his mouth wider to accommodate him but was eager to reciprocate and even gently biting his lip. Their breath hot on eachothers faces, Walter couldn't see him well in the dim lighting of just the lamp but it was enough to see his very soft smile, a rare, genuinely heartwarming sight. 

Walter unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and lingering down from his jaw to his neck and collarbone, red and purple marks rising to the surface of his skin, the light stubble on Henry’s face rubbing against his lips and cheek. He paused before getting too close to his chest, unsure for a brief moment if he would be alright with Walter touching him there. Henry had only been wearing a soft button down shirt and nothing covering his breasts, but evidently he didn't have an issue with it, so long as Walter was gentle. He took one of his hands and laid it over his breast, somewhat nervously yes, but with clear permission and encouragement. He took care to touch him gently but with enough vigor that it clearly had an effect, fingers sliding over the soft skin and layer of hair between his breasts that trailed down past his stomach disappearing under the waistband of his pants. Henry huffed softly, he was never loud, but in the few times they'd gotten a little risque with their activities, nowhere near as close to the real thing as they were now, he always had these breathy sort of sighs and gasps that prompted curiosity and desire to inspire more of these sounds in him. 

Henry gently slipped his hand under Walter’s sweatshirt, rubbing his stomach and reaching higher to tenderly grace his chest with the tips of his fingers, a loving gesture of adoration, one that was asking for permission to be allowed praise of the body he couldn't yet see. Walter hesitated, but gently guided his hand upward, and Henry who received the permission with excitement gladly pulled off his sweater. He caressed his chest and body tracing details with his fingers, a look of adoration and desire in his eyes. Walter had never seen someone look at him with as much kindness and reverence, every touch felt like praise, what seemed like worship even as it was just attraction. 

The warm light of the lamp cast what could've been a halo, if one were to turn their head and think of the man lying on the bed as holy as Walter did. 

He slipped his hand down, sliding it under his pajamas testing him a little with his fingers, a soft sound escaping Henry’s lips, he was sensitive and clearly worked up. He gently pulled his pants off, kissing his throat and rubbing his clit slowly and deliberately, he wasn't trying to leave so many marks but there was something beautiful about his body littered with them. Wouldn't it be nice to see them scattered along his chest and stomach, thighs anywhere and everywhere,a testament to his devotion, he wrapped Henry’s tragically scarred legs around his hips, Walter lightly nipping at the skin along his breasts in a lovingly teasing manner. Wanting every inch of skin to be worshiped like he was the most important person in the world, and for now, he truly was. Henry was not one who wanted to be seen, both in normal and intimate ways, but Walter wanted to see him, and show him it was a pleasure and a privilege to be allowed to gaze at and devote service to him, someone who had never really had this privilege of being spoiled and treated with nothing but care and reverence. 

Walter’s lips graced his stomach and made the slow descent down to between his hips, thick coarse hair brushing his face while he softly nipped at his skin prompting soft gasps. Lying between his legs and kissing his thighs, hands firmly holding his hips down as he was squirming slightly. Walter softly parted his lips with his tongue, wrapping it around his enlarged clit and sucking lightly, Henry's hands were now buried in his hair and tugging, he could hear his breathing becoming agitated. His tongue slipping in and out of the folds of his vulva, swirling his tongue around his clit again, his nails lightly digging into his thighs but not hard enough to hurt, Henry’s light gasps and hands running his hands through his hair, somewhat keeping it out of his face. Alternating between sucking and slipping his tongue in and out, and around exploring him, every subtle twitch or gasp accounted for and listened to with a sense of pride and adoration. 

Walter kept glancing up at him, his own body reacting to what he was doing, but he didn't want to stop. Didn't care to notice it, not when Henry looked like someone had captured the bliss of sex in a painting, every detail mezmorizing, from how his chest rose and fell, and his lips were parted and eyes half closed, to how the light fell upon his face and chest, soft orange bathing his beautiful form in a holy glow. Henry grew more bothered, heavier breathing, hands so tangled in his thick hair he could've been stuck, Walter humming when he pulled hard. 

Henry writhed slightly under him and gasped, shaking lightly while he pulled on his hair, his body tensing and then relaxing again, breathing agitated in the final throes of orgasm, the first he'd been graced with at the hands of another. His hands were slack for a moment as Walter paused deciding, but wanted to hear him again, wanted him to grasp at him, wanted to perpetuate the clear pleasure, practical worship between his legs, he wanted to continue. 

Walter lightly slipped his tongue past his lips again, the reaction being an immediate gasp and his legs squeezing around his head, Henry no doubt experiencing an overwhelming sensation, one that he seemed to love if his expressions were anything to go by. Walter’s lips around his clit, relentless in his stimulation, sucking, working his tongue, in different patterns with some light provoking and some roughness. Henry reacted to all of it. He pulled his hair, he gripped the sheets, he actually audibly moaned and though it was still in his soft quiet voice that couldn't even speak loudly if his own life depended on it, it was like heaven to hear. Walter was even more aroused, but he couldn't pay attention to being slightly uncomfortable. Not when the subject of his dedication was nearing orgasm again. Back arching suddenly in a silent scream of pleasure. He was shaking and coming down from the high again, Walter continued for just a moment, genuinely unable to help himself. 

Henry was once again agitated to the point of arousal again but he softly pulled Walter closer, kissing him sloppily grasping his sides and hips, taking one hand and pushing it downwards again, Walter paused for a moment but continued due to his somewhat anxious insistence as though he genuinely still wanted more. Walter despite his hesitancy found no resistance, first one of his fingers and then quickly another, slowly violating him lightly in a way that was nerve wracking for Walter and bliss for Henry. The soft huff in his mouth was enough reassurance, Walter curled his fingers inside of him and he squirmed, rocking his hips against his hands, an expression that seemed a bit bashful but excited. Walter cupped his face with his other hand and Henry gently laid his own over it. 

He pulled his hand away, his fingers near dripping in fluid, Henry wasn't making any more noise but his face was relaxed in calm provocation. His eyes fluttering open as he shakily sat up reaching over and unbuttoning his pants and reaching his hand downward, taking his hardened cock in hand, Walter groaned not really realizing how much he wanted to be touched himself. Henry slid the rest of his clothes off and though there was nothing he could do to arouse him further he continued to run his fingers along his shaft delicately, teasing the head and sliding the bit of precum downward. Walter gasped and bruised his face in Henry’s shoulder for a moment before adjusting the two of them, ready and willing to actually fuck him, the two of them continued making out hot and messy, Henry wrapping his legs around his hips practically inviting him closer. 

Walter slowly pressed himself to Henry, pausing even though the promise of warmth and imminent pleasure was more tempting than any drug. 

“Henry…”

“It's ok, please just…” Henry huffed and nodded, as if he were too impatient to even hear the question or finish his own thought. That was enough for Walter, slowly but eagerly slipping inside him. The soft hum escaping his throat would've been embarrassing if he'd been thinking at all, the warmth and sudden pleasure was nearly overwhelming. He slowly continued pushing himself in watching for any sign of discomfort but saw nothing but soft enjoyment. 

And there he was, cock fully inside of his lover, who’s hands caressed his body, anywhere he could reach. The two of them locked in an embrace, kissing softly and heatedly while Walter set his hands on his hip and thigh, too excited to refrain from rocking his hips against him, even lightly, Henry’s soft gasp was enough to make him watch his expression but there was only bliss. 

Slow, and smooth, barely pulling out of him only to push back against him, to slowly work their way through what was both uncertain and yet natural, everything just came to Walter in the moment, one arm holding him up while the other had a hold of his outer thigh, Henry holding him close as inevitably walter continued to escalate his movements, he was too focused on how gorgeous he found Henry to take notice of the soft grunts that escaped his throat, the pleasure caused by indulging himself but more importantly treating Henry to it, was the thought took hold of his attention. Henry’s arms were around his shoulders, grasping at his hair and skin and even rocking back against Walters currently tame thrusting as if encouraging more. Walter indulged him by actually thrusting forward, groaning eminanting from both of them, Walter the louder one but not by too much, he felt nothing but bliss.

And in one way it was a simple carnal desire for mutual pleasure, in another it was an act of intimate love, and in yet another way it was the quietest vile heaven, the holiest sin. 

Walter wouldn't last long, not once he realized he had inexplicably picked up speed in an earnest and animalistic instinct, the man under him seemed to be riding out the feeling in a way that seemed as though he didn't want to think about anything ever again, didn't want to stop, lost in rapture, his delicate frame showing his ribs when his shallow breathing rattled through them, his large but gentle hands holding his lovers body close, legs pinning the others hips to his own, he rocked his hips in tune wanting the most out of this feeling and just staring at him, murmuring unintelligible praise into his ear was a high in of itself, made even better by the tight pressure deep in his abdomen. 

The climactic intoxication of orgasm gripped him, and Walter, even if he'd thought to, didn't dare break the physical bond of them fitting together like puzzle pieces made for one another. His previously light but firm grip on Henry’s thigh tightened considerably and he finished deep inside him, enough that it likely wouldn't add to the mess that was the bedsheet. He panted heavily, absently running his hand up Henry’s thighs, watching him, taking in his beauty still in awe of a man he was more than just attracted to, but desperately in love with. 

Henry’s arms relaxed, his breathing slowing to something more normal, he was warm and kept touching Walters back and sides and chest. Almost as if immortalizing how they felt in his mind, that or just clinging to him as he wasn't thinking clearly anymore. 

“I love you...” escaped Henry's softly parted lips, his eyes were partially closed, the small sliver of dark, forest green eyes placid and comfortable. 

“I love you too.” Walter breathed back, kissing him and it was relatively sloppy and sweet. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to remove himself or untangle their limbs from one another. Even as overstimulated as he was, he loved the feeling. 

Even when he'd pulled away and removed himself, Henry pulled him closer again, laying him down next to him on his, no, their bed, the two of them were so warm and even besides the slight discomfort of being somewhat wet and tired, comfortable.

“Would you like to shower?”

“In a minute…” Henry murmured, “i...you're very warm...comfy.” 

“And you're sweet.” was the reply, a smile plastered on his face while he held him.

The dim lighting of the room and warmth of each other's embrace was calming and promised nothing but peace, the afterglow of the two of them consummating a relationship of sorts providing a calming atmosphere. Walter had to stop himself from falling asleep only to realize Henry inexplicably already had curled under his arm with just his completely unbuttoned shirt being the only clothing or even covering. Henry never fell asleep this quickly, and never wore clothes this revealing. Walter chuckled lightly, deciding that the morning may come with a fair bit of awkwardness and clumsy showing together to indulge in more intimacy, but for now it was enough to hold him.

His angel was tired, so he let him rest.


End file.
